A Klaroline Oneshot
by im-just-fangirling
Summary: A Klaroline oneshot set in London, about 10 years after that forest scene :) Btw I can't come up with titles, as some of you may have noticed, so I apologise for this very obvious and dull one.


I wrote this story 10 months ago, before season 6 of TVD and season 2 of The Originals. Back then, Steroline meant practically nothing to me and Klaroline was my OTP.

Oh, it's almost 3AM, my back hurts and english is not my first language so if you find any mistakes, please let me know.

* * *

Klaus had been seating in the same spot for almost three hours, since he first laid eyes on the pink envelope with a sloppy handwriting he immediately recognized as Caroline's. The letter was simple and straight:

"Soho Square, London.  
June 11th.  
10 AM."

After ten years, Caroline would finally allow him to break his promise of walking away from her life. In those ten years, he may have laid with a lot of women, but none of them resembled his Caroline. None of them had her sarcastic eye roll or her lovely, yet loud, voice. None of them could make him forget all the bad things that had ever happened in his life with just a smile. He smiled to himself when he realized that in just two days he would see her.

"What's wrong with you? You are smiling like a fool," Rebekah's also loud voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Nothing that concerns you, sister."

"Nothing ever concerns me in this house."

"As much as I would adore hearing you whine, I have matters to deal with, I'm leaving town tomorrow," he said, getting up from his seat and heading towards his office door.

"And where are you going?" She asked, but he ignored her, leaving his sister alone and complaining to herself about being more ignored than the ending credits of a movie.

Early in the next morning, Klaus was ready to leave town. He drove to the airport, where his private jet was waiting for him, and before 8 AM the jet was already in the sky. During the 9 hour flight, all Klaus could think about was Caroline, and how much he had missed her. He tried reading a book or listening to some music, but his mind couldn't concentrate on anything else but the smile he would see shortly.

"We are about to initiate the landing process, sir," the co-pilot told him, returning to the flight deck afterward.

Klaus checked his watch: 10:26 PM. From the jet's window he could see the city lights; London was particularly beautiful at night. The largest city in England was one of his favorites in the world, behind just Moscow and Paris. Now that it was about to be the place where he would reunite with Caroline, it could easily become his favorite one.

Shortly later, Klaus was entering a cab, heading to his family house in Victoria Square. After a 20 minute drive, he was walking through the front door. He had to busy himself with something, otherwise he would get mad waiting for the clock to struck 10 am.

After an hour of a useless attempt to sleep, Klaus decided to go out. He walked aimlessly through the streets until he realized that other than hobos, hookers and very drunk teenagers, he was one of the few decent people still wandering around. He scoffed at himself upon realizing he had just called himself 'decent'. 'Who would ever think a thousand-year-old deadly vampire could be described as 'decent',' he thought. It was still 4:00 AM, he didn't want to go home yet, so instead he opted to go to the Tower Bridge and spend some time there.

Suddenly, when he realized there were only 7 hours separating him from Caroline, he started to feel something only a few people in the world had made him feel before: fear. He was afraid she wouldn't show up, having regretted her decision, or worse, show up and tell him she was happy with another person and that he should give up on her. He decided to ignore the part of his brain that was coming up with those ideas and just continued to walk.

Klaus cursed under his breath when he approached the bridge and saw a woman standing there; all he wanted was to be alone. He then smelled a familiar scent, one he hadn't smelled in a decade. Deciding his brain was trying to trick him, he prepared to leave. That was when the woman noticed his presence and looked at him.

Klaus couldn't believe his eyes; of all the people in the world, the one standing there was Caroline Forbes.

He stood still for a few seconds, unsure of what to do, and so did she. But then Caroline gave him the smile he missed for too long and he started walking towards her, with a smile of his own.

As he was closing the distance between them Klaus could feel his heart beat faster and smiled upon hearing that her heart was beating just as fast.

"Seriously?!," she said, sounding a bit disappointed "I had so many things planned for tomorrow!"

"If you really want me too, I can leave now and meet you tomorrow at the Square as if nothing had happened..."

"No! I mean... You are already here."

"I can stay, then?"

"Yes, you can."

He leaned back in the railing, looking at her. "So... what brought you here, love?"

"Here, London or here, the bridge?"

"The bridge. I know why you are here in London."

"Oh, you do? Tell me, then."

"Your thing for accents," he said smiling.

Caroline laughed and at that moment Klaus promised himself to always do whatever it takes to see her smile as much as possible.

"Yeah, well... You know me..."

"More than you think, Caroline,"

"Oh, should I be worried?" She smiled.

"It all depends on your answer to my following question. If you answer 'No' I will be forced to use my Caroline Knowledge to chase you around the globe until you say 'Yes.' So you could save both of us some time and just answer 'Yes'," He smirked.

"What is it?" She asked a little anxious.

"I'm very fond of this bridge, but I think we should go to another place... Tell me, how would you feel about climbing to the top of the London Eye?" Climbing to the top of the London Eye had been a tradition for Klaus since he first did it, in the turning of the millenium. Since then, everytime he came to London he would spent a night there, alone, enjoying a rare moment of serenity. After his daughter was born he would take her too, and they would just relax, gazing at the stars.

"Are you asking me if I want to enjoy the most amazing view of the city without annoying tourists and outside of the glass thing? Definitely yes"

Klaus smiled, "Let's go then," he said and a few seconds later they were standing in front of the gigantic Ferris wheel, having stopped only to compel the guard.

"Ladies first," he said, gesturing to the gigantic wheel.

Caroline started to climb and Klaus followed her. Suddenly she heard a noise and looked below her, Klaus had lost his balance for a second and slipped, but quickly regained it and continued like nothing had happened.

"You ok there? What happened? The big bad hybrid doesn't know how to climb a simple Ferris wheel?"

"The big bag hybrid is too distracted by the view," he answered with a smirk.

Caroline flushed upon realizing he was referring to her butt. "Stop staring at my butt!" She said, pretending to be annoyed.

They reached the highest point and accommodated themselves on the top of a glass capsule. Caroline gasped with the view, like she always did, even thought she had already seen it a couple of times before. She then looked at Klaus, who was calm and laid back. She could count in one hand the times she had seen him like that, and all of those times they were alone.

"I've been living here for two years but it never occurred to me that climbing the London Eye was an amazing idea. So... Why did you want to bring me here?" She asked him after a moment of silence.

"Isn't it obvious? The most beautiful woman in the world deserves to enjoy the most beautiful sight in the city," he answered with a genuine smile that made Caroline's heart skip a beat.

"Oh, damn it," she said suddenly.

"What's wrong, love?"

"This wasn't supposed to happen like this! I was supposed to have control of this situation. And I definitely wasn't supposed to feel my knees weak every time I saw those ridiculously cute dimples and... Urgh! You! Why do you think I wanted to be in the control? No, it's not because I am a control freak. It's because I knew that if I let you take the lead you would do things like tell me how beautiful I am and take me to romantic places -exactly what you are doing now- and I would forget absolutely everything I wanted to tell you and throw myself in your arms."

"Would that be so bad?" He asked with a grin.

"Oh, stop it,"

They stood silent for some time until Klaus finally spoke.

"You didn't answer me," He changed the subject, causing her to look confused.

"I did. I said 'Yes'. I am here."

"Why were you in that bridge?"

"Oh right. That," she paused and then continued "I guess I was just nervous... I wasn't having second thoughts. I just... I was afraid you wouldn't show up... I mean.. 10 years! That's a lot. I thought you might have, I don't know... Met someone... And forgot about me... That's why I was there. I was trying to clear my mind..." She said while staring in the distance.

"Caroline... A lot of things may have happened in these 10 years. But, believe me, love, not even death would make me forget about you," He assured her with a smile.

"Why do you have to be like that? You are not making it any easier!"

"Not my fault if I am irresistible and charming," he smirked.

She laughed and then looked at him

"What about you?"

"I was just walking... Trying to find a decent snack."

"That's bullshit and you know it. You know, you should really stop trying to be the scary guy all the time. Sometimes you feel things, and it's ok to talk about them with other people."

"I don't know what you are talking about, Caroline."

"I saw you face, Klaus. There was something there."

Caroline waited for his answer, but since Klaus just kept staring in the distance, she continued. "Actually, that was number 3 in my 'List Of Things To Tell Klaus'"

"Your what?" He asked confused.

"I have this... Well, 'List' of things to tell you before..." She stopped herself, and before Klaus had the chance to ask her 'Before what?' She continued "Anyway, number 3 was 'Share'. Tell me what you are feeling. Don't hide it or take it out on some poor innocent soul."

He breathed heavily and Caroline smiled, thinking he would finally open up to her.

"What about numbers one and two?"

"Oh no, mister. Tell me the truth and I will tell you the rest of the list. It's a two-way street."

He looked at her and smiled, she saw his face relaxing and at that moment she was sure he would tell her what was on his mind.

"I had the same concerns as you. I was afraid you would have met someone. After all... the world is a big place and the opportunities for someone like you are endless."

Caroline smiled "I guess we were both insecure then..." She breathed and then continued, putting her hand on top of his "Don't you feel better now that you told me how you were feeling?"

Klaus looked at their hands, her small hand barely covering his, and smiled "I actually feel quite embarrassed..."

"Well, you shouldn't."

"I did my part, now do yours. What's the rest of the list?"

She flushed and looked away, unsure of what to say. "Don't run away now, Caroline. You promised." He was smiling, and Caroline couldn't help but melt, once again, at the sight of his dimples.

"Well, uh... Number 1 is 'No Killing'," she stopped upon seeing his frown and then continued "Unless he or she presents a real threat," she finished.

He smiled "Well... I can work with that. "

"Number 2 is 'No lies'. If you do something you think I will frown at just tell me. It will be worse for you if I find out later."

He was still smiling. Caroline wanted to wipe that ridiculous smile out of his face just as much as she wanted him to never stop smiling.

"Noted."

"Number 3 is 'Share'. I just told you about this one so I'm gonna skip it. Number 4 is 'No daggers'," She stopped to look at him, wanting to know what his reaction would be, and got surprised to see him laugh. Thinking that was a sarcastic laugh she continued "Yes, your sister is no ray of sunshine, I know that. She and Elijah annoy you and stuff, but no one deserves to sleep for a hundred years just because you are annoyed."

"This is amusing, because they are, as we speak, resting in nice velvet coffins."

"Klaus!" She said glaring at him.

"I am joking, Caroline. Those daggers lay deep in the Atlantic Ocean."

She relaxed. "You joke now?"

"You would be surprised with what I do now."

Caroline flushed, and Klaus pretended not to see it.

"So... Is there a number 5?" He said.

"Uh... Yes... But I... It's... I don't... Urgh. It's complicated. I don't really know how to say it."

"Luckily we have, literally, all the eternity for you to figure it out."

She flushed again, but this time Klaus didn't pretend not to notice.

"You are flushing, love. Why is this 'Number 5' so embarrassing?"

"You know what? There's no 'Number 5'! Let's forget I said there was one. Let's talk about you now," she said, trying to change the subject.

This time he opted not to push her. Instead, he played along. "Actually, I do have some news..." he said with a sigh, worried about her reaction.

"Just tell me," she encouraged him with a smile, glad she had succeeded in changing the subject.

"I have a daughter."

"Oh, that? I know that," she said nonchalantly.

He gave her a confused look, to which she responded "When one of the original vampires has a kid, people talk... Especially the witches. Bonnie said they were all crazy after finding out she was alive."

"Yes, they were. We had a... Situation. But everything was sorted out"

"You killed them didn't you?"

"Some of them, yes. And I would have killed them all if that meant my daughter would remain safe"

Caroline couldn't imagine Klaus with a child. The thought of him taking care of something so small and fragile was strange to her, but fortunately he had the tendency to surprise her. Suddenly she remembered something Bonnie had told her about the child, something she'd been trying to ignore: the mother.

"So... The mother is really that werewolf girl?" She asked, and Klaus was happy to hear a hint of jealousy in her voice. 'Maybe Hayley was the reason she was feeling insecure' He thought.

"Yes. But there's absolutely nothing going on between us. Except tolerance," he said with a smile.

"Glad to hear but I wasn't gonna ask you anything."

"Deny all you want, Caroline, but women are predictable when it comes to jealousy."

Caroline opened and closed her mouth in surprise several times before actually saying something.

"First, no we are not. If you say that it's because you have never been the target of a jealous woman. Second, I am not jealous. Just curious"

"Whatever you say, love," he said with a smile.

She smiled too and once again changed the subject "So... What's her name? How is she like?"

"Her name is Hope. She is 11 years old. She is amazing. Very intelligent, kind and beautiful. Very sarcastic too," he said with pride.

Caroline couldn't help but notice the sparkle in his eyes as he talked about his daughter. "Does she look like you?" She asked.

"Well, she likes to play pranks, and according to my siblings and Hayley we share the same mischievous grin..."

Caroline smiled "Oh, I am sure they all love it when you two team up."

"Well, they haven't placed a formal complaints yet..."

"So, uhm... What is she? Exactly?"

"We don't know. She can perform magic, but she also craves for blood. Not as much as we do, though. She probably has the werewolf gene. As I said, we are lost. We don't know what she is capable of"

"I'm sure everything will be ok. She has great people surrounding her," she reassured him with a smile.

He smiled, silently thanking her.

A comfortable silent settled between then. Caroline rested her head on Klaus' shoulder and he took the opportunity to smell her hair; he really loved her hair. It always had a light scent of lavender.

"Why are you smelling me, weirdo?" She asked laughing.

"You have a sweet scent, love, and I have missed it, hence the smelling"

She buried her nose on his shoulder "I like your scent too. It reminds me of my grandpa"

"I know I am old, Caroline," he smiled.

"Not because of that!" She laughed "He had this scent... A scent of someone who had seen, done and knew a lot of stuff... It's weird, I don't know if it makes any sense... Probably not... But you also smell like flowers. A lot of flowers."

Klaus smiled "Hope has a thing for flowers. The house is unbelievably full of them"

"I can't imagine you in a house full of flowers... Unless they are dead"

"I couldn't either, but now they are everywhere in the house. And by 'everywhere' I really mean 'everywhere'"

Caroline let out a soft smile.

Another moment of silent settled between them and Caroline interlaced her hand with his. Klaus was very surprised with the gesture. He wanted to do that since he first saw her in the bridge but the fear of how she would react had stopped him from actually doing it.

"Caroline?"

"Yes?"

"Number 5?"

"Urgh..." She let out a groan and tried to hide her face with both hands, but Klaus wouldn't let go of her right one.

"The 'No Lies' rule must apply to you too, love"

"That's not fair! You can't use my own list against me!"

"I can and I just did," he said with a grin.

Caroline looked at him for a long time, thoughts running through her head until she finally decided to speak. Blushing again, she let out a heavy breath and then started "Ok... If you really want to know, 'Number 5' was... No more bimbos. Or witches, werewolves, other vampires... Anyway, everything you use to... you know..."

"And why would I do such thing?" He said, looking at her with a smirk.

"You are gonna make me say it, aren't you?"

"Definitely"

"I want to stay with you, Klaus. There I said it. Now you can..."

He stopped her with his lips, his hands cupping her face. Caroline took a second to realize what was going on but quickly responded his kiss. It wasn't filled with hunger like their first kiss in the woods, just passion; passion between two people who loved each other to death but for some stupid reason spend 10 years apart.  
Klaus broke the kiss when he realized Caroline needed to breathe.

"For an old man you sure know how to kiss"

"I can't do a lot of other things pretty well despite being an old man," he said with a devious smile.

The sun startled them, making them realise for how long they had been talking.

"We need to go," Klaus stated.

"Your place or mine?" She said with a smile.

"I think I prefer the forest..."

"Ha ha very funny. We'll go to yours then. Mine is the size of a pea and you probably own a mansion or something"

"As you wish, love. Sorry to disappoint you but there's no Mikaelson Mansion in London," he smiled to her.

"Oh, then why am I even doing here with you?"

They climbed down the Ferris Wheel. Upon reaching the ground Klaus took Caroline's hand and looked at her deep in the eyes.

"Are you sure about this, Love?"

"Of course I am, Klaus"

"I have many demons, Caroline, as you are well aware. Are you ready to know them?" He asked her.

"I'm actually looking forward to it" she answered with a grin, taking his hand and gesturing for him to lead the way.

He smiled and started walking with her towards his house just as the sun begun to greet the city with the first rays of sunshine.


End file.
